1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a positioning device and a positioning method for two-sided adhesive tapes.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a method of measuring adhesive strength of a two-sided adhesive tape includes the following steps: cutting the adhesive tape into a number of pieces, adhering a first surface of each adhesive piece on a pulling block, manually adhering a second surface of the adhesive piece on a positioning block, and pressing the pulling block with a predetermined pressure for a predetermined time. However, manually adhering the adhesive piece is usually inaccurate and time-consuming, which cannot satisfy mass-production demands.